


Drabbles

by Ailette



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Ebikisu - Freeform, Imported, Junior era, M/M, MA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara and Goseki as tiny!Juniors and EbiKisu and Co. having ABC-Z's debut party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1: It's been over two years since I last wrote these two. Um. My only excuse is that Playzone left me with a lot of Yara feels? This takes place in their eeeeearly Junior days.  
> A/N #2: I could blame this on Playzone as well, but really, this is mainly just me being self-indulgent. ABC-Z have their debut party!  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/80129.html)

“Someone wants your attention,” Yonehana says as he grabs Yara’s towel from him to use it himself. It earns him a kick to the shin before Yara looks up to see some tiny kid flipping across the room. There’s nothing special about that since they’re rehearsing for the next Shounen Club recording right now, only when the kid notices that Yara is looking he _squeaks_ and falls on his butt.  
  
Yara is older and has fallen on his butt countless times when he first joined. He still points and laughs until Akiyama reminds him that he’s being rude.  
  
“All the little ones want a piece of our Yaraemon,” Yonehana half-sings next to them and consequently gets hit by Yara and looked at very disapprovingly by Akiyama while the kid flees the scene.  
  
Yara has all but forgotten about the little incident by the time official break starts and Aki comes back to their group with the kid (who’s not quite as tiny up-close) and introduces him as “Goseki” – because he knows his group and that the kid will probably burst into tears when he realizes that even after possibly having been a Junior for a few years, his senpai still don’t know his name. There is a brief pause before he sits Goseki between Machida and himself.  
  
Machida looks somewhat skeptical. “…didn’t he want to meet Yara?”  
  
Aki nods wisely. “It’s safer for him here, though.”  
  
Yara snorts. “That’s right. He’s cute. Don’t put him next to Yone or he might catch the ugly.”  
  
Akiyama has the time to sigh before another wrestling match between Yonehana and their youngest starts. He tries to smile at the wide-eyed Goseki reassuringly, but eventually tries to break the fight up. Somehow, he ends up fighting instead as Yara stealthily edges away and sits back down next to Goseki. He eyes the kid and his lunch box for a second, and then steals a croquette.  
  
“Yaracchi….” Machida says mildly, because for all intents and purposes, he’s incapable of actually scolding him.  
  
“I forgot my lunch,” Yara whines.  
  
“It’s fine!” Goseki says, beaming and holds up a cherry tomato for Yara to eat. Which he does.  
  
When Akiyama finally manages to break free, it’s to the sight of Goseki half in Yara’s lap and feeding him. His jaw drops and he turns to Yonehana with despair in his eyes. “When I get that close he hits me!”  
  
Yonehana shrugs and looks around suspiciously. “Shouldn’t underestimate the small ones.”  
  
(None of them have noticed the other kid that’s very enviously watching them from behind a pillar in the shadow. Yonehana does feel a shudder run down his back every now and then but thinks nothing of it when it finally stops just as someone calls ‘Tsuka-chan, we have to get back on set-‘)

 

  
#2  
  
  
  
There is entirely too much alcohol accessible at this party and honestly, Totsuka would be worried if it wasn’t for the fact that every single door was locked and the keys safely stored in his back pocket. No one would ever go there.  
  
He feels a hand on his ass and turns with his eyebrows raised to meet Kitayama’s amused smirk. Well, okay. One person.  
  
“You’re not drunk enough for your own debut party,” Kitayama decided and put a beer in his hand.  
  
“In case you forgot, one of our members isn’t legal to drink yet,” Totsuka said mildly and checked for the up-teenth time that Hasshi still only had a glass of orange juice in his hands.  
  
Kitayama rolled his eyes. “You’re plenty legal, though.” He turned to also look in Hasshi’s direction and grinned when he saw Takaki snatching the kid’s glass, take a sip, nod and only then hand it back. “And you did invite his minder. Good thing _he_ ’s legal by now.”  
  
Totsuka nodded absently, letting Kitayama lead him to the couch and sit them down. “We probably should have invited more of those.”  
  
Making himself comfortable, Kitayama takes a moment to look around the room. There aren’t that many people to see in the living room considering it was just a party for friends – friends from work only, to top it off. Hasshi and Takaki had by now been joined by Kiriyama and Nakama, making their corner a little less safe. Kawai and Fujigaya were sitting bend over the telephone and Kitayama could dimly hear Kawai cheerfully yelling, “Come over and push my chair for me again~” into the speaker and would have been worried about their juniors being scarred for life if he didn’t see Yokoo sitting next to Fujigaya, functioning as giant teddy bear, from the looks of it. A good chunk of both of their groups had made themselves comfortable on the ground, several full and one empty bottle in front of them. Kitayama hoped that this was the reason for Miyata stripping a grinning Tsukada, but averted his eyes just in case. Then, he spotted Yara. Yara, who had an evil glint in his eye and was very purposefully striding over to Goseki, leaning down to whisper something in his ear and then drag him out of the room. Kitayama blinked and decided not to leave the room until those two were back in it.  
  
“Ah, I think Yara-kun finally figured out the truth,” Totsuka said with a sigh. Upon Kitayama’s questioning gaze (which he must have misunderstood as ‘tell me more about this’ instead of ‘why do you know about anything concerning these crazy people’), he leaned his head onto Kitayama’s side and took a deep swig from his bottle.  
  
“After Kawai’s birthday party, they crashed in the same bed.”  
  
Kitayama nodded, because he’d been shown pictures and wondered briefly whether Nikaido had a death wish or just still didn’t know any better than to take embarrassing pictures of _Yara_ and _Goseki_ of all people.  
  
“Well, apparently Yara-kun didn’t really remember everything from the night before and Gocchi told him that they’d had sex.”  
  
Kitayama almost spits out his beer. He looks down at his boyfriend and tries to reevaluate how much he’s had to drink. Then his head conjured up an image of Goseki, teary eyed as he asked a very grumpy looking Yara “ _You don’t remember_?” and decided that _he_ definitely still needed more.  
  
“Those two really deserve each other,” he muttered and snuggled further into Totsuka.


End file.
